In golf, some training devices may be an integral part of a golf club (i.e., built-in). That is, the golf club may not be readily used for play in a round of golf. Alternatively, other training devices may only function as a golf training device such that the training device may not be used for other purposes. Instead of the types of training device for golf mentioned above, individuals may want use already-owned and/or everyday-used portable electronic devices as a training device for golf.